


Take a Chance on Me

by DepressingGreenie



Series: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla 2020 [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Courtship, Dragon Steve Rogers, Dragon Tony Stark, Dragons, Flirting with meat?, M/M, MHEAhqn2020, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Dragon Tony wants the beautiful blue dragon that flies around the edge of his territory.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663567
Comments: 8
Kudos: 260
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	Take a Chance on Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the [MHEA Harlequin Hoopla](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/harlequin), Suspense Prompt - [ Feb 9th: Dragons](https://heamarvel.tumblr.com/post/190722259848/collection-is-now-open-for-these-february-9)

Tony was patrolling the edges of his territory when he sees him again. The beautiful Alpha whose scales are as blue as the sunlit ocean waves of the tropics. His underwings an intriguing mosaic of crimson and pearlescent white.

As an Alpha himself he shouldn’t want the blue dragon the way he does. Alphas shouldn’t want other Alphas. If he does anything, makes any move, the guy would probably try to eat him alive.

Tony sighs and flops down on the patch of grass, spreading his wings out to catch the warmth of the sun. He resigns himself to simply watching the other Alpha fly around.

He was impressive, the Alpha, from his huge powerful wings to the tight acrobatics he pulled in the air despite his large, muscular frame. The twists and turns the Alpha pulled was more fitting of the likes of petite whip dragons, and it spoke of the male’s strength and fine command of his body that he was able to mauver his large body is such a way. And that he made it look so effortless and so natural.

Tony fell asleep under the warm sun watching the other Alpha dance across the sky.

* * *

Tony is woken as something heavy dropped in front of him with a loud, wet thud. He shoots to his feet.

In front of him lay a large carcass of what looks like a bull. Tony backs away, weary of the dead animal before him and why it was there.

An ear-splitting roar thunders from the sky. Tony dives for the cover of a tree and looks up. Above him in the sky is the large, blue Alpha. What was he doing here? And what was with the dead animal?

Tony growls in warning, flashing his teeth.

The blue Alpha cocks his head at him before swooping down. The blue male lands a few meters away from him, his wings open wide in an impressive display. Lowering his head, the Alpha trills deeply at him, flashing his wings.

Unsure, Tony stops growling but begins backing away slowly. If the Alpha wanted to take his territory it was going to be one hell of a fight, and he wanted it to be right in the middle of his territory where he knew the place like the back of his paws.

The male goes quiet when he notices Tony’s slow retreat and sits up on his hind legs, displaying his throat and belly.

He pauses at the show of vulnerability. Maybe the other Alpha didn’t want a fight, which was unlikely. Was he only here to share a meal? Why? What does the other Alpha serve to gain from that?

The Alpha in front of him whines and bobs his head in the direction of the carcass. But Tony remains still, not willing to move until he understood all that was going on here.

With a frustrated huff the blue dragon jumps to the kill in one impressive leap. The Alpha then drags the kill by the neck over to Tony, then moves away slowly. He then sits himself down under a tree, his legs folded underneath himself non-threateningly.

Tony approaches the meal and digs in. The blue Alpha coos proudly at his kill being accepted by Tony.

Was the blue Alpha trying to court him?

He takes a step away from the meal, earning a look from the other Alpha that was a mix of confusion and hurt.

Tony opens his wings out wide, letting the gold and ruby catch the light, displaying himself for the other Alpha.

The blue Alpha mimics his moments with a pleased couple of calls before approaching him with a spring in his step.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
